1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for collecting samples from drums and vessels containing liquids and, more particularly, to collecting samples from drums and vessels containing electrically nonconductive liquid with an electrical static charge buildup thereupon.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Oil refineries and chemical plants routinely analyze hydrocarbon liquids in their process flow streams to determine if the resulting products meet specifications. Generally, a person will dip a collection tube into a drum, vessel or similar container to collect a sample of a hydrocarbon liquid within. After collecting a sample, the person carries the collection tube and sample therein back to a lab for analysis.
A dangerous situation occurs when a statically charged hydrocarbon liquid sample is collected. The statically charged hydrocarbon liquid in the collection tube can transfer a substantial quantity of the static charge to the collection tube, irrespective of the collection tube being fabricated from electrically conductive or nonconductive material, resulting in an electrical arc when the collection tube engages a grounded structure. The electrical arc can start a fire or initiate an explosion if the surrounding area provides an explosive atmosphere.
A need exists for a grounded metal collection tube that includes inner members capable of discharging the static charge from a nonconductive hydrocarbon liquid while the hydrocarbon liquid is collected from inside a barrel, vessel or similar container. Further, a need exists for a collection device fabricated from resistive materials, which may be electrically grounded or not grounded, that collects a hydrocarbon liquid such that a spark not generated when the collection device engages the hydrocarbon liquid, or when the collection device is removed from the hydrocarbon liquid after the device collects and maintains therein a relatively small portion of the liquid.